


A Lovely Letter + Cute, Confusing Confessions

by Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken



Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [3]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hugs & kisses, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mass Confusion, Misunderstandings, On The Highest Level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken
Summary: Shouyou wants an answer, the truth is confusing, but, as always, it all ends in cuddles.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Inuoka Sou & Nanao Taichi, Hinata Shouyou & Inuoka Sou & Nanao Taichi & Rurikawa Yuki, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou
Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110317
Kudos: 5





	A Lovely Letter + Cute, Confusing Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> *furiously looking up when Valentine's Day is*  
> AHhaahahah, just in time! Only two days ahead! This was totally planned! <3

Hinata Shouyou was worried, it was lunchtime and he still hadn't gotten a reply! Sure, he had only placed the letter the night before, but this wasn't the kind of thing you left up in the air! He was so distracted he hadn't even realized he was eating his plate until, of all people, Inuoka Sou pointed it out. Gah! That was embarrassing. After removing the item, he decided it was now or never.

"Hey, did you see anything on your bed?" He asked Sou.

"No? We all changed our sheets last night and I didn't look that closely."

 _WE DID WHAT? How did I not know this!?_ Shouyou questioned himself, before remembering that he did, indeed, remove the bedding from his own futon, and sighed. This was obviously a sign that there was nothing between them and that Shouyou should just give up. He shook his head vehemently, no, he couldn't do that.

"Uh, why did you ask anyway?"

"OH! Um, no reason! It would be silly if I left you a letter! I see you every day I could just talk to you! I totally didn't write a letter to confess my feelings for you! That was totally not what the letter, that was never there, was about!" Hinata rushed, laughing awkwardly.

"So there was never a letter, and it was never about... what did you say? You were talking too fast," Sou said, a very confused look on his face, "Why would you bring up a letter if there wasn't one?"

"Just because! You never know when a letter will appear on your bed!"

"I guess so...Wait! It happens often!?" Sou shouted, freaking out.

"No! You just don't know when it will happen because usually, letters don't show up randomly on the places you sleep!"

Sou let out an audible sigh of relief. He was still confused about the whole letter thing, though. They sat in somewhat comfortable silence, pretending to watch the TV in front of them while being lost in thought. This lead to them both being taken by surprise when Nanao Taichi ran up to them, followed by a shout not to run in the house, waving a letter in his hands.

"Hey guys! This is for Sou!"

"So there was a letter!" Sou said, looking at Shouyou, betrayed.

"Oh my, a letter. Where did that come from. I have no idea. None at all."

Shouyou grew more and more concerned the redder Sou's face got. He didn't have a clue what his friend's reaction would be. However, he stood there, determined to hear how Sou felt before running away, either in embarrassment or sadness. Taichi, on the other hand, was growing more excited. He was steadily growing impatient about finding out the contents of the letter ever since Yuki told him that he couldn't look through other people's mail. The anticipation was killing him. Finally, he spoke up.

"Well, what does it say Sou?"

"Well," Sou started hesitantly, glancing at Shouyou making the hybrid grow more fearful, "Um, I like you, too!"

"Wait, what!" Taichi screamed just as Shouyou thought it.

"Does this mean, we're dating?" Shouyou asked, still trying to process what was happening.

"I guess so!" Sou yelled, still a blushing mess.

"We're dating," Taichi looked between the two, absolutely lost.

Sou and Shouyou stared at each other for a minute before the latter turned to respond, "Not we're as in the three of us, but we're as in me and Sou."

"Oh, good!" Taichi said happily, before quickly backtracking, "Not that I don't think you guys are cool or anything, I love you, but I'm into girls!"

The three shared a laugh, and then a hug, and then two of them shared a kiss while the third cried because they were so cute. The rest of the day seemed like a confusing blur, but Shouyou and Sou were happy at least one thing was sorted out, that they were a thing. There was a celebratory dinner and everything. Even Yuki smiled at the news, which was a bit scary but not unwelcome.

Their big, confusing day, ended with a big, simple cuddle pile on top of Yuki and none of the three hybrids could think of a better way to end the day. Yuki could, but the three on top of him could not so that is how the day ended and Yuki laid there, defiantly not returning the snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about being confused, I could only think, same.


End file.
